The invention concerns a press unit for the manufacture of tissue paper.
DE 42 24 730 A1 illustrates for the manufacture of a tissue web a paper machine which employs as press unit, at least partly, so-called extended shoe presses. The application of the extended shoe press aims to accomplish an improved drying capacity through the extended shoe presses. A disadvantage of the embodiments shown in DE '730 is constituted by an insufficient dewatering of the press felt.
The problem underlying the invention is to present such a press unit arrangement of a tissue paper machine which features a particularly high dewatering of the press felt in conjunction with an extended shoe press.